This invention relates generally to electric votive lamps such as are used in churches in lieu of burning wax candles.
The present invention is an improvement on applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,547, granted on Dec. 9, 1958. In the former patent, the applicant has presented an electric lamp that is much safer than a burning candle, so that the danger of a fire to a person and to a church building has been practically eliminated. However, the construction of the original lamp has, in time, been structurally improved, and is the subject of the present application.